Ed Wuncler III
Edward "Ed" Wuncler III (voiced by Charlie Murphy) is the grandson of Ed Wuncler I and son of Ed Wuncler II. He is a drunken, trigger-happy ex-soldier freshly discharged from active duty in Iraq. His character could be seen as a parody of a young George W. Bush — a figure destined to be president on the strength of his family's wealth and power, despite his sub-average intelligence (as referenced at the end of "The Garden Party", where his grandfather says, "In 30 years, that boy will be President of the United States... and he'll still be a fucking idiot!"). Ed's bling includes a large medallion in the shape of the letter W. Ed III and his friend, Gin Rummy, get away with their misguided and comically inept criminal antics because Ed Wuncler has the police and everyone else in the city on his payroll, and because his status as a member of the U. S. Armed Forces confers the public image of a hero no matter how immoral his actions may be, while Gin Rummy often argues that their escapes are the result of his being a master planner. For example, the pair go unpunished when staging a poorly executed bank robbery; Ed and Rummy are seen as heroes when they rob a convenience store owned by a person of "terrorist descent"; in attempting to kidnap Oprah Winfrey, they mistakenly abduct Maya Angelou, then Bill Cosby instead. A known running gag in the series is that everytime a shootout happens when Ed is there, each time Ed gets shot, he always has something protecting his chest from getting him killed to a high degree of luck, even narrowly missing a bullet to the heart thanks to a medallian, to getting shot point blank in the chest with a shotgun by Riley and Grandad, usually getting up saying his noteable catchphrase "What the f*ck are y'all looking at?" Gallery Ed.jpg hqdefault.jpg|Ed III in the first episode, "The Garden Party" Appearances Season 1 *"The Garden Party" (first appearance) *"A Date with the Health Inspector" *"Let's Nab Oprah" Season 2 *"Thank You for Not Snitching" *"Shinin'" (cameo) Season 3 *"Bitches to Rags" *"The Red Ball" *"Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" (cameo) *"The Fundraiser" *"It's Goin' Down" (last appearance) Season 4 *"Good Times" (only mentioned) Trivia *He was voiced by Charlie Murphy. *Ed has shown his stupity in remembering people on two occasions. Riley once asked him to reclaim a chain Thugneficent had given him from Butch Magnus; however, Ed ended up kidnapping the wrong kid despite being given a picture. When Hateocracy threatened the Freemans, they asked Ed for help, but he blindly attacked people using a van and machine gun. *Despite being one of the most popular characters of the series, he's only appeared in 10 of the 55 total episodes and only appeared twice in Season 2. *He seems to be a parody of the younger George W. Bush, being poised to become the nation's president based on his family's wealth, despite his below average intelligence, as well as his questionable military service. This is based on a comment made by his grandfather during 'The Garden Party'. *Rummy claims that he and Ed served in Special Forces (aka the Green Berets). *Ed and Rummy did not appear in Season 4. Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:European Americans Category:Wuncler family Category:Wuncler Industries Category:Military Category:Criminals